


Blue Orchid

by DroopyHamster



Series: Blue Orchid [1]
Category: Sin With Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroopyHamster/pseuds/DroopyHamster
Summary: When a freak accident alters Onyx's memory, Peyton Harper is faced with an impossible choice. Will she be able to walk away, or win back the love of her life, even if she does not remember loving her?
Relationships: Onyx Wren/Main Character, Onyx Wren/Original Character
Series: Blue Orchid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749316
Kudos: 7





	Blue Orchid

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so I haven’t really written anything that was just mine in a long time and I’ve had this floating around in my head forever. I decided to write it for me, and if you happen to enjoy it, even better! This is an OC, and not the canon Sin With Me MC. It’s a total AU and will deviate from the story in a lot of ways, so if that is not your thing this is not for you. Enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: Angst, memory loss, trauma.

“Come on, sweetheart, let me see those beautiful eyes.”

Peyton Harper whispered the words for what was surely the hundredth time that evening, only to be met with the familiar deafening silence that had been her constant companion over the last several days.

She had not moved from the bedside since she had received the news that would change her world forever, throwing a wrench into the carefully planned destiny she had crafted for herself. From the time she was old enough to talk, she knew what she was going to do with her life. She had dreamed it, worked for it, and sacrificed everything all in the name of achieving the things she had always wanted.

And now, finally, the thing she had worked for all of her life had finally been within reach, and it was in that moment she realized that she had wanted all of the wrong things.

She had found herself at a crossroads, one path leading to the destination she had always planned, while the other led to a future that suddenly looked infinitely brighter than the one she had been chasing.

“If you walk away now, it’s over. You can never come back from this.”

She recognized the finality of the decision she was about to make, and she had made it willingly. She chose the path that would lead her back to the one who held her heart, even if that person was now beyond her reach.

“Go home”

The sharp voice snapped her out of her reverie, drawing her attention to the sudden visitor. A sudden pain stabbed at her heart as she looked at the woman, seeing the same face as the one currently lying motionless on the bed next to her.

Vinca crossed the room, the click of her heels echoing sharply in the otherwise silent room. She paused at the bedside, gently reaching out to brush a stand of hair away from her sister’s face. She chewed her lip in the same way Onyx did whenever she was worried, and it was moments like these when Peyton was struck by how similar they were.

Yet despite the similarities, she knew that Onyx was that rare person that comes into your life and changes it forever. She had experienced it first hand, not even realizing what was happening at first. But somewhere along the way, she had become a different person, a better person, yet one who was still unworthy of the love that Onyx had given her.

“Go home,” Vinca repeated, her voice softer than it had been a moment ago. “I’ll call you if anything changes.”

Peyton made no effort to move, her eyes never leaving Onyx’s face as she spoke.

“I am home.”


End file.
